This invention relates to projector systems. More specifically, this invention relates to providing a system and method for projecting at least one decorative design (referring to any single line or combination of lines, points of light, images, patterns, indicia, logos, photographs, etc.) onto the exterior surface of a vehicle.
Presently, car enthusiasts and other vehicle owners spend a great deal of time and money trying to make their vehicles unique and stand out from others. It is very desirable for such vehicle owners to have new and unique ideas to customize their vehicles. The methods to do so include special bodywork, custom painting, custom rims, engine customizing and interior customizing. It would be highly useful and desirable to provide a unique method of customizing a vehicle exterior. Furthermore, it would be very useful to provide such a customizing feature that can be regularly and easily changed.